


The 5 Forgotten Years

by GraciousRandomness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousRandomness/pseuds/GraciousRandomness
Summary: For all the years she's been alive, Morgan Stark has been observant, noticing many small details about her everyday life- not that she understands them all.





	The 5 Forgotten Years

Beginning right from her birth, Morgan noticed things. Just like your daddy, everyone had said with a warm smile.

 

She noticed that when her parents cried over their new baby girl, they had dry tear tracks on their face, dry and crusted up like they had been crying over something before Morgan had even got there.

 

She noticed when Daddy said the words that were bad, the bad words, Mommy called them. But people said that Morgan was like Daddy, but she couldn’t speak like him? She noticed, but she didn’t understand.

 

She noticed when Mommy left and Daddy would let her break rules. Mommy didn't let her break the rules at all, even when Daddy left, so Morgan liked it more when Mommy left than when Daddy did. Daddy didn’t leave often, so it was fine.

 

She noticed when Daddy would let her eat junk foods that Mommy said no to, like popsicles. Morgan noticed, she didn’t understand, but she wasn’t complaining.

 

She noticed when a new ornament decorated the kitchen counter. A photo? So she waited till Mommy left and she could break the rules and climbed the counter to look at the new decoration. Daddy came in the room and found her with it, before telling Morgan that she was breaking a rule and had to put the frame back and climb down or “she would hurt herself”. That was weird, Morgan noticed. Daddy is usually fine with rule-breaking. She didn’t understand.

 

She noticed that climbing the counter was the only rule she couldn’t break when Mommy was away, other than going in Daddy’s garage. Her parents said they enforced both rules because “The machines and climbing on stuff is dangerous.” But, Daddy let her play with Mommy’s armor sometimes? Morgan didn’t understand.

 

She noticed that on April 27th every year, everyone in the world decided to be sad together.

 

Morgan noticed that on Everybody’s Sad Day, as she liked to call it, certain things would always happen. She didn’t understand, but the name “Thanos” was said a lot, but not like normal, she noticed. People said it like they hated him. What did he ever do to deserve that? The thing she cared about though, was that the photo would always move from its place on the counter. She would always try her best to find it, but she noticed it through the keyhole in the garage one day. She didn’t understand. Why couldn’t she see it?

 

She noticed one night when Daddy picked up the photo. She didn’t understand why he was allowed to touch it and she wasn’t if she was so like her daddy like everyone said she was. Morgan didn’t understand the utter surprise and distress when she called him out on being unfair. She noticed the second person in the photo Daddy was desperately trying to hide.

 

Morgan didn’t understand Peter. The concept of “Peter”. An older brother? Who left and wouldn’t return but loved her anyway? She noticed that Peter didn’t look as similar to Daddy as she did. He didn’t even look similar to Mommy. He looked a bit like Morgan’s Auntie May, though. So maybe Peter was her brother. That’s what Mommy and Daddy told her, anyways. She loved him like one.

 

She noticed that Daddy seemed happier these days. Mommy looked the same as always. Daddy used the bad words again. She noticed how Daddy let her curse when Mommy was out as a joke, so she tried climbing the counter again, and Daddy didn’t stop her. Morgan didn’t understand. She thought the counters were dangerous…? Maybe she could go in the garage again.

 

She noticed when Daddy’s friends came to the house. She also noticed that they were… weird. Morgan had friends. She had her Spider-Man plushie that Mommy had gotten her about the same time she learned about the photo. She knew how friends were supposed to act, careless and stress-free. They weren’t either of those things. Were the blond man and the redhead and the brown haired man not his friends? She didn’t understand.

 

Morgan noticed when Daddy left the next day. He left more aggressively than she had ever seen him leave before, with skidding wheels and squealing tires. He must’ve been in a hurry. For what, Morgan didn’t understand.

 

Morgan noticed when Mommy left, too. That was weird. They rarely left at the same time, and this time, Morgan noticed a glint of purple. So Mommy was wearing her armor. She didn’t understand why.

 

She noticed when Uncle Rhodey and Mommy and everyone else returned sad. But it wasn’t Everybody’s Sad Day! She didn’t understand.

 

She noticed when Peter returned, even when everyone said that he wouldn’t. Apparently, she hadn’t met over half of her Aunts and Uncles! They all told her that she was like her Daddy, and they said it with a smile.

 

She noticed that the smile was different this time. Sadder. They said that Daddy wouldn’t return, and that he loved Morgan. But that’s what they said with Peter, and he returned-

 

He’s not returning this time, they said. They all knew, all understood, which made it all the more heartbreaking when they saw that-

 

Morgan didn’t understand.


End file.
